In the case of conventional operating fluid containers, for example in the case of fuel containers or in the case of SCR containers for holding an aqueous urea solution, the connection between the filling neck and the operating fluid container is usually ensured by means of a rigid pipe connection. The rigid pipe connection can be formed, for example, by means of a blow-molded part. In addition, it is also possible for the pipe connection to be implemented by means of a metal connection.
In the case of diesel motor vehicles and in the case of SCR operating fluid containers, the pipe connection which is implemented as a blow-molded part can be implemented in a single layer between the filling neck and the operating fluid container. In the case of an operating fluid container which is implemented as a fuel container for holding gasolines, in the case of a blow-molded part the pipeline comprises a barrier layer which is impermeable to hydrocarbons.
These pipeline systems which are known from the prior art and which are arranged between a filling neck and the operating fluid container and which connect them fluidically have in common the fact that they are embodied in a rigid fashion and are therefore essentially not flexible. In the case of an accident, these pipe systems can consequently not move away or not yield to a deformation of the vehicle. As a consequence, the pipe systems can be slightly squashed or cut up by vehicle body parts which penetrate the receptacle space. Furthermore, it is also possible that the pipe systems tear off in the region of the operating fluid container, in the region of the filling neck or at some other location. This results in operating fluid being able to escape after an accident. In the case of an operating fluid container which is embodied as a fuel container this gives rise to considerable fire risks.
From the prior art it is known to fabricate these pipe systems from steel pipes. In addition, it is known to reinforce the pipe systems by means of aramide fibers. These measures, however, have not brought about a situation in which in the case of accidents and deformations of the receptacle space in which the pipe system is accommodated within the vehicle the pipe system itself is not squashed/cut or torn off from the fuel container or the filling neck.